


What's wrong with being confident?

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Andrew does a little makeover for Sam.





	What's wrong with being confident?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the incredible IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos for being a beta for this work. You should check their fics, they're amazing!
> 
> Also, a very big thank you to Indrid of The Dormant System for being my DID consultant on this chapter. I'm not sure if they write fics, but they're amazing, too!
> 
> Make sure to read the previous fics of the series to get a little background story!

“Be nice, she’s really excited for you to see her,” Renee says as soon as Andrew opens the door. She smiles at him and almost jumps in her place, clearly also excited about whatever this is.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh?” is the only thing he can reply to that.

“Do you promise to be nice?” Renee asks, making Andrew even more confused than before.

“No,” he says honestly.

Renee sighs, but it seems like she was expecting that answer, so she doesn’t seem too disappointed.

“Well, come with me. We’ve got something to show you,” Renee replies, waving her hand to suggest he should follow as she turns around.

Andrew hums and glances over his shoulder at the homework he was in the middle of doing. He could use a little break.

The blond steps out of his dorm, closing the door behind himself and follows his friend to the girls’ dorm. He watches the excitement on Renee’s face as she opens the door to show him the inside.

And inside stands Neil, wait, Sam, dressed in a dress. Her red hair are straightened, her nails are painted, she has makeup on and shoes that can only be Allison’s. That’s not surprising, Allison is probably the only one with a shoe size close to Neil’s, but the heels are so tall that Andrew is impressed Sam is able to stand in them. The dress is clearly Renee’s, judging by how modest it looks.

Andrew can see Sam looking at him nervously, clearly waiting for his reaction. For a moment he considers telling her that she looks really pretty, compliment her makeup or just say anything else nice.

But then his nature wins and he decides to go with the truth.

“You look ridiculous.”

Because she does. The dress is too tight for her, which doesn’t go well with the muscled body. The shoes make her tall, but also clearly a bit unstable. Andrew suspects she wouldn’t be able to take a step in them. Her makeup is strong, lips in a furiously red color and green eyeshadow that makes the blue of Neil’s eyes pop, but at the same time it’s hard to actually focus on the blue, when the green is full of golden glitter and just catches the eye.

The room is silent for a long moment. Allison is the first one to get her voice back.

“What the fuck, Monster?” she yells, but Andrew ignores her and all the other upperclassmen that start to yell at him. His focus is only on Sam.

“Take that off and come to our dorm. I’ll see you in ten,” Andrew announces, making sure his voice doesn’t leave any room for discussion, before he goes back to his own dorm.

He looks at Nicky and Aaron playing a video game, sitting on the bean bag chairs and yelling things to each other. He sighs as he makes his way towards the bedroom.

“Nicky, go change, we’re going out,” he announces while walking past the two man.

When he gets into the bedroom, he grabs his phone and wallet, hearing footsteps and then looking up when Nicky appears in the doorway.

“Where are we going?” Nicky asks, but he’s already changing into something better looking than old sweats and a t-shirt.

“Shopping,” Andrew says simply and ignores the excited sound his cousin makes. When he makes his way back to the living room, Sam walks in, her head bowed as if she’s ashamed. He wants to say something to make her feel better, but before he has a chance, Aaron opens his stupid mouth.

“Nice nails, Josten.”

“Sam,” Andrew corrects his brother, sending him a look that clearly states ‘say something nice or I’ll stab you’.

“Oh,” Aaron says, before looking towards Sam again, “sorry, didn’t know. You straightened your hair? It looks really nice. I like the hair band… um, thingy.”

“Thanks,” Sam says shyly, giving Aaron a small smile.

Andrew sighs deeply, as he walks over to Sam, putting his hands on her arms and rubbing them softly to comfort her. He doesn’t ask for permission before touching any of them anymore, trusting that if he oversteps, they will let him know to back off. 

“Hey,” he says in a soft voice, “I don’t have a problem with you wearing a dress or wearing makeup. I simply think the girls didn’t do a very good job in making you look the best you could look. I’m taking you out shopping and we’ll pick some nice dresses that you’ll look gorgeous in.”

“Really?” Sam asks, looking up at him with uncertainty, but a spark of hope in her eyes.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Andrew replies simply.

A huge smile stretches across Sam’s face and she looks down and then up at him, before biting her lower lip. “Can I hug you?” she asks, clearly unable to contain her excitement.

Andrew hums as he considers, but then he hears footsteps behind himself. “Go hug Nicky,” he tells her instead. He’s used to touches from his boyfriends, but he still doesn’t feel that comfortable being physically close with Sam. He only ever touches her arms and hands, and that’s exclusively for comfort purposes.

Sam nods and walks past him, wrapping her arms around Nicky’s neck as she hugs him tightly. He seems surprised, but quickly hugs back, taking a good look at the person who just threw themselves at him.

“Sam!” Nicky says with a grin. Nicky usually doesn’t have a problem in telling who’s fronting, All the Foxes learned to pick up on the signs, although it takes them a little longer than it takes for Andrew to notice that something changed and a switch happened.

Aaron is the one to have the biggest problem with telling the alters apart. But Andrew doesn’t blame him for it; he and Neil were never and most likely will never be close, so Andrew’s twin probably doesn’t see much point in getting to know his alters either.

“Come on, let’s go,” Andrew says after the two are done hugging and complimenting each other.

They get into the car, Sam next to Andrew and Nicky in the back. They let Sam pick the music. She chooses some female singer that Andrew doesn’t know. She’s singing about being confident and and that she’s not sorry. It’s a typical pop music. Andrew doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t hate it either.

Sam and Nicky both seem to like it though, as they’re both singing along with the radio.

Andrew parks the car in front of a shop and gets out, the two quickly following.

“What are we doing here?” Nicky asks, wincing as he’s staring up at the sign that says ‘Hair 4 U’. The place looks absurd, but it has the best ratings in town. He and Neil were talking about getting a wig for Sam for a while now and this is a perfect opportunity.

“Shopping,” Andrew only says, before he walks inside. The place is full of mannequin heads with wigs, from the most colourful ones to the more natural ones. They’re all labeled, stating if they’re made from synthetic materials or real human hair.

Andrew just stands aside, letting the two go crazy. Obviously Nicky tries on the rainbow colored wig first and takes a few selfies with it. Sam seems to stay with him for a moment, having fun, before she starts to get interested in the natural- looking wigs.

Andrew walks over to her, glancing up at all the wigs. “See anything you like?”

Sam gives him a smile, before she nods, “Um, I really like the blond one,” she admits, pointing it out. Andrew nods and gets it for her, helping her put it on, before they walk over to the mirror so she can see herself.

Andrew can’t help but smile slightly when he hears her gasp and sees her awe when she looks at herself in the mirror. Clearly, that was a good choice.

“Do you have blond hair in the inner world?” he asks, curiously.

She takes her eyes off her own reflection and looks at him, “Oh, no. They’re dark brown and really curly. I guess that’s why I wanted to try something blond and straight. It looks really nice with blue eyes.”

Andrew hums and nods at her, “It does.”

Just two simple words, but they make her smile even bigger than before.

“Now we look almost like siblings,” she adds with a small giggle.

“So yeah, my friend is bolding and he wants to be a rock star. And you can’t be a rock star when you’re bold, right? Especially at such a young age. So, we need him to have some awesome hair.” Andrew looks over to see Nicky talking to the cashier, who clearly doesn’t give a fuck.

“I thought you were just actors looking for props,” he comments.

“Oh yeah, your explanation is much better. We’re gonna go with that,” Nicky decides.

Andrew rolls his eyes, before he walks over. “We’ll take the blond one,” he tells the man behind the counter.

After paying for the wig, they all leave the store. Nicky insists Sam should leave the wig on, but she doesn’t seem very comfortable with wearing it in public. Andrew doesn’t blame her.

Their next stop is a mall.

Andrew goes straight to one of the more fancy makeup stores. After all, if Sam wants to put on makeup, she should have her own and not share with any of the other girls. Andrew isn’t convinced that sharing a lipstick is hygienic.

He looks up on the internet which colors would go well with Sam’s eyes and then goes over the eyeshadows, lipsticks and foundations with her, trying to match all the colors well to the body’s complection.

After they have everything Sam could want and need, they move on to a shoe store.

“It’s not that I didn’t like the shoes Allison picked for you, they just seemed uncomfortably tall. Maybe you should try with a smaller heel first?”

Sam thinks about it for a moment, before speaking, “Yeah, I think you’re right. They were really pretty, but also really uncomfortable. I don’t know how to walk in heels, in the inner world I usually have comfortable shoes as I have to run after the littles a lot.”

Andrew nods, as they look at the high heels. Sam picks three pairs that she likes the most, and they start to look for the right size for her, when a woman walks over to them.

“Um, excuse me?” They all turn around to look at her. The shirt she’s wearing and the name tag clearly say that she works in the shop. “The man’s section is on the other side of the store,” she says with the kindest and fakest smile.

Andrew notices Nicky tense, his cousin probably thinking the blond will stab the woman for this. And it is very tempting. Especially when he sees Sam blushing and looking down, probably ashamed.

“Well, does man’s section have shoes with high heels?” Andrew asks, instead of pulling out one of his knives.

“Um, no, I’m afraid not, sir,” the woman replied, clearly abashed.

“Then we’ll stay here,” Andrew tells her simply, before turning back to the shelf and pulling out the right size. He then hands the box to Sam with a smile. “Try them on, honey,” he says, making sure it’s loud enough for the sexist worker to hear, just to annoy her a little bit more.

Andrew uses ‘honey’ only when talking to Sam, usually to make her feel better. Even though she’s a caretaker, and she’s really good at her job, she’s pretty shy and often gets embarrassed. Calling her sweet names is one of his ways to make sure she knows someone cares for her as well. Someone outside of their system.

Sam gives him a small smile as she takes the shoes and sits down, taking off the ones she’s wearing. After trying the shoes on, she takes a few steps in them and hums. “I mean, they’re not bad, but I think they’re still a little too high,” she admits.

Andrew nods and starts looking for the right size of the other shoes Sam seems to like. Their heels are a bit shorter, but still rather high. He finds the right pair and gives it to the girl.

Sam likes those much more and soon Andrew is paying for the shoes. The cashier doesn’t look him in the eye the whole time he is standing in front of her. He still considers stabbing her.

When they are done with the shoes, they go to a clothes store. As soon as they walk in, Nicky runs off, probably looking for some clothes for himself. Andrew just rolls his eyes before he looks at Sam.

“So, do you want to have a dress?” he asks simply.

Sam bites her lower lip, clearly unsure what to say. Andrew just patiently waits for her reply.

“I mean, I’d love one, but-”

“No but,” Andrew interrupts her, “if you want one, then we’re getting one.”

He’s rewarded with another smile before they make their way towards the dress section. A lot of them look as if they were made by children who are very into Disney Princesses. Some that are more ‘normal’ ones are really short and Sam doesn’t seem to like those. They find a few that she likes, they’re rather long and a little loose.

“They’re staring,” Sam comments after a while, blushing again.

Andrew frowns and looks around. There are a few people glancing at them, some clearly commenting. To them it probably looks as if two guys are shopping in the dress section.

“Fuck them,” Andrew comments only, but when he looks back at Sam, he can see that she’s dissociating. She seems to have trouble with focusing, blinks slowly but frequently and it looks like she’s trying to say something, but can’t find the right words.

“No, hey, stay with me,” Andrew says, taking her hands and looking her in the eyes, “focus on me, honey. We need to get a dress for you. Don’t mind those people, in about 30 seconds you’ll forget they even exist. There’s only you and me, okay?”

Sam starts to blink fast again and Andrew is watching for any sign of the switch, but it seems like Sam stayed after all. “Just you and me?” she whispers.

“Just you and me. We’re buying a dress for you. Abram can’t help with this, I need you,” he tells her.

“Hey, look what I found!” Nicky shouts, running over to them, holding a hanger with a top on it above his head. The shirt is rainbow colored and has ‘I’m as straight as my hair’ written on it. Nicky seems to be very proud of his discovery.

Andrew doesn’t comment.

Sam finally takes a dress that she likes, looking at it shyly. “I’d like to take this one,” she tells them.

“Oh, sick. The flowers look awesome,” Nicky says excitedly.

“I don’t think they have my size, though.”

“No problem,” Nicky says and before Andrew or Sam can stop him, he finds an employee. “Hi, excuse me, do you have those dresses in bigger sizes?” he asks shamelessly, showing the dress to the woman.

She looks at the three man in front of her for a moment, before she hums, “Of course, what size are you looking for?”

“Um, fourteen? I’m not, sure, we’ve never bought dresses before,” Nicky admits.

The woman nods. “Is it for one of you?” she asks, looking around at them again.

“Yeah, for our friend Sam, here” Nicky says, pointing in Sam’s direction. Andrew can feel Sam’s hand against his and he takes it to give her a little courage. She doesn’t like attention from strangers very much.

The woman looks Sam up and down, “I think twelve should be enough. But I’ll bring both, just so you could try and see for yourself. Be right back.”

When they’re left alone again, Nicky starts to look at the dresses.

“Hey, what do you think of this one? They have it in size twelve,” he says, showing the dress to Sam.

She considers it for a moment before she nods and smiles a little. “I like it,” she says, taking the dress in her hands to feel the material, smiling even wider after doing so.

“You can try it on, if you’d like to. I’ll watch over the stall, no one will get anywhere close to you,” Andrew tells her.

Sam seems unsure for a moment, but then she nods.

They find the changing rooms and Andrew stands in front of the stall like he promised. Nicky takes the one besides Sam to try on all the clothes he found for himself.

After about a minute, the employee walks over and smiles at him, “Oh, here you are. I brought the dresses for your friend.”

“Thanks,” Andrew only says as he takes them. The woman still stands there though, so he raises an eyebrow at her in an obvious ‘say it or leave me alone’ signal.

“I just want to say how brave your friend is. Before my transition I felt so self conscious when I tried to buy in the ladies section, even if I was just looking for hoodies and jeans. It’s really nice to see a trans person so openly buying the clothes they want to buy. It takes a lot of strength to do so.”

Andrew stares at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally he settles on, “I’ll make sure to tell her.”

The woman nods and gives him another smile, before she moves on to help another customer.

“What do you think?” Andrew suddenly hears Sam speak and turns around to look at her. He can’t exactly get into the stall; there isn’t enough space for both of them. And he doesn’t plan to just open the curtain and show the whole world what Sam looks like in the dress. So in the end he just pokes his head inside.

Sam is biting her lower lip, as she glances at him. The dress looks much better than the one the girls picked for Sam earlier. Instead of shoulder-straps there’s a string that is tied around the neck, which makes the lack of breasts look less awkward.

“I really like it,” Andrew tells her honestly, before he gives her the other dresses to try on and moves away to give her some privacy, still standing in front of the stall for protection, though.

The other dress looks just as good as the first one and soon they leave the store with two dresses and a bag full of clothes for Nicky.

“Is there anything else you’d like to buy?” Andrew asks Sam. She thinks it over, before she shakes her head.

“I already got more than I could imagine. Thank you so much for this, Andrew.”

Andrew nods to let her know he accepts the gratitude and they all make their way back to the car. On the way to the Fox Tower, Andrew makes Nicky watch makeup tutorials.

When they get back to their dorm, they make Sam look gorgeous. She wears her wig, new shoes and a new dress. Nicky gives her a subtle makeup that makes her features look a bit more feminine and makes her eyes pop, but isn’t as eye catching as the one the girls did.

When they’re done, Andrew watches Sam looking at herself in the mirror with a smile so big that he can’t help but smile a little.

They hear a whistle coming from the door and they all turn to see Kevin watching Sam. “Didn’t know that we’re having such a beautiful guest today.”

Sam giggles loudly, playing with her hair a little, “You really think I look good?”

“You look amazing. I’d gladly ask you out on a date, but sadly, I’m taken. And I also think Andrew would kill me if I ever tried.”

Andrew doesn’t deny. Even though Sam is older than him, he thinks of her as his little sister and is very protective of her. Maybe choosing the blond hair wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Sam giggles some more, before she sighs happily, taking another look at herself in the mirror, “I wanna go, show the girls!”

“Wait, I’ll come with,” Andrew tells her. If she’s surprised, she doesn’t show it, just happily walks besides Andrew towards the other dorm room.

Andrew doesn’t bother to knock, just walks right in. All four heads turn their way and he watches as the upperclassmen open their eyes widely. Andrew is sure he just heard Matt’s jaw hit the floor. He can’t help but feel a satisfaction at that, even though his face stays blank.

“Gays do everything better,” he tells them, before he leaves, slamming the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life.  
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
